


Milky Way

by soberdaydream



Category: Professional Overwatch RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-27 20:25:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18746491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soberdaydream/pseuds/soberdaydream
Summary: 黎明前的黑暗总是令人绝望，尤其是你不知道黎明是否还会来临的时候。





	Milky Way

**Author's Note:**

> Janus/Ark，斜线有意义，美女组的车，有很多没有逻辑的对话和莫名其妙对于之前比赛/队伍的提及，出现不适请立刻点X。

开门走进浴室的时候宋俊和的眼镜片直接被水雾糊上了，他摘了眼镜抓着睡衣的下摆随便擦了擦又戴回去，才勉强看见了只有头露在水面上的洪渊俊。

难得看见洪渊俊在泡澡。年轻人嘛，总觉得时间应该花在更有意义的事情上，无论是开一局排位，还是看一集电视剧，哪怕用手机刷会儿sns也比像古希腊哲人似的在浴缸里沉思有趣得多。水里不知道还添了什么，几片稀疏的泡沫凌乱浮在乳白色的水上。

宋俊和本来想管盯着水面发呆的洪渊俊叫下一秒就变成水仙的纳西索斯，出口的时候却变成了“好一锅洪式牛尾汤”。

洪渊俊抬起头，水蒸气熏得他脸上泛着红晕，额头和鼻尖上密密的汗珠反着细碎的光。听见是宋俊和的声音他完全没给出什么多余的反应，只是半闭着眼把头仰了过去。宋俊和走到浴缸前站了几秒，伸手进水里捞出洪渊俊的一只小臂又看了看他已经皱巴巴的指肚。

“你再这么泡下去，明天的比赛可能连shift都摁不动咯。”宋俊和松手，洪渊俊也没使劲就让手臂直接落回水里，溅起的一大片水花打湿了宋俊和的睡裤，洪渊俊终于笑出了声。

“你故意的，是不是？”看着水迹尴尬的位置，宋俊和戳了一下洪渊俊的头顶，那颗湿漉漉的脑袋跟墙头草一样摇晃了摇晃，最后扭过来直勾勾的盯着他。

“那你要不要进来一起泡？”洪渊俊问的时候又把腿蜷了起来，膝盖顶出水面露出两块圆形的皮肤，他抱住自己的小腿缩在浴缸一头，“你看，那边还这么大地方呢，容得下你的大屁股。”

想了想反正也没什么事儿，宋俊和转身就开始解睡衣的扣子，又摘了眼镜放到一边。抬腿跨进浴缸的时候被洪渊俊调的水温吓了一跳，不过还是踏进去坐在了浴缸的另一头。“真的是炖汤啊，”看着一部分水溢了出去，他小心的在浴缸里把腿伸开“好香，你放了多少入浴剂？”。刚找了个舒服的姿势，洪渊俊两条细腿马上压了上来。宋俊和看不太清楚洪渊俊的脸，但是能感到他有点低落。

“要聊天么？还是你想安静待会儿？” 宋俊和用手朝洪渊俊的脸上泼了点水，看对面的人条件反射的挤着眼睛把头扭到一侧。“我就当你是想聊了。”

洪渊俊点点头，“我竟然在担心明天的比赛。”他从水里抬起一只手架在浴缸的边缘撑着下巴，眼睛盯着水面，“好久没有这么紧张过了，去年季后赛都没这么紧张，甚至再早些在APEX都没这么紧张。”

宋俊和沉默了一会儿，手在水里摸到了洪渊俊一边纤细的脚腕，“输不起？”

“输不起倒也不至于吧……”洪渊俊的声音很轻“几年前Runaway不是还输了Lunatic-Hai呢，去年我们……不是也输了不少。”

“明明自己已经把未来规划的那么仔细了，为什么会在一场比赛前纠结这些。”宋俊和抬起手搓了搓脸，然后把头发整个向后拨，“你又左右不了比赛，结果也不是你一个人承担的。”

看洪渊俊不说话，宋俊和又继续：“那么我问你，当替补看别人赢和自己上场输，你选哪个？”他收回腿抱着膝盖，“我选上场，只有上场了才是我留在美国打比赛的意义。第一阶段一场都没赢过的时候我也从来没想过赢不了要怎么办，只要打下去，总有一天……”像是又想到了什么，宋俊和停顿了一下，“总有一天。”

“我想自己上场又赢比赛……”洪渊俊说的轻飘飘的。

“贪心鬼，”宋俊和又准备朝洪渊俊拨水，却被对方抢先。洪渊俊有时候玩心大了刹不住车，就好像现在他用两只手捧了水直接泼向宋俊和的脸。宋俊和闭着眼等挂在刘海上的水滴完，再睁开眼睛的时候洪渊俊已经扑到他怀里了。

宋俊和不戴眼镜又面无表情的时候看起来意外的严肃。洪渊俊攀上他的脖子去吻他，好像去吻了学生时期画室里冰冷的石膏人头雕像，不同的是自己却幸运的像皮格马利翁。宋俊和抬起手臂把他又往怀里搂了搂，感觉自己的嘴唇也被这个吻温暖了。

“你是想来安慰我吗？”宋俊和一边说着一边手指沿着洪渊俊的脊椎缓缓下滑，顺着腰椎又没入水中。

“不是你要安慰我吗？”洪渊俊的下巴搁在宋俊和的锁骨上，轻轻咬着他侧颈的皮肤，目的不言而喻。

 又一次的吻是宋俊和的默许。他把手慢慢像洪渊俊的身后伸去。对于两个过分消瘦的青年来说美国规格的浴缸足够共浴，但是要进行别的活动还是太过狭隘。洪渊俊扭了几下挣脱开宋俊和的手，说着让宋俊和在这里洗一下吹吹头发，他去用另个浴室整理下然后回房间，却被宋俊和用整个手掌捂着嘴物理禁言了。

 “别麻烦了，我看这里就挺好。”

浴室绝妙的混响效果加上氤氲的水气让宋俊和低沉的嗓音听起来像是恶魔的邀请，根本容不得洪渊俊去思考拒绝的措辞。

宋俊和拧开了浴缸的排水阀门，然后拉着洪渊俊站起来。洪渊俊似乎真的没什么力气，半个身子挂在宋俊和的身上，但是宋俊和只是伸手随便抚摸了几下，洪渊俊的阴茎就迫不及待地给予了回应。宋俊和从鼻腔里挤出意味深长的一声，然后让他转了个身。现在洪渊俊有点狼狈的喘着气，手撑着浴室的墙壁，身后的宋俊和正在一手揉搓他的阴茎一手抚摸着他身体侧面凸出的肋骨，弄得他又舒服又痒。不一会那只在身体上游走的手就探向了洪渊俊的后穴。热水澡不只让洪渊俊泡的四肢乏力，似乎连他的后穴也泡的酥软，宋俊和没花什么力气就把两根手指塞了进去。手指在里面熟稔的弯曲翻弄，偶尔无意识的划过最敏感的那个点带来一阵战栗的快感。洪渊俊的欲望被激发了起来，他开始不自觉的扭动身体，在宋俊和骨节分明的手指上操弄着自己。而宋俊和的回应是俯身去凑近洪渊俊的耳边，舔了舔他右边的耳垂，“你故意的，是不是。”

洪渊俊小声的笑了出来，他扭过头胡乱照着宋俊和的脸上亲了口。宋俊和自然是不会轻易认输，很快把埋在洪渊俊身体里的手指换成了自己早已蓄势待发的阴茎，被突然刺入的硬物填满的感觉让洪渊俊开始满足的呻吟。宋俊和揽着洪渊俊纤细的腰肢慢慢操干，直到洪渊俊突然发出一声惊叫，撑在墙上的手臂一软，上身倒在了墙壁上。炽热的胸前皮肤撞上冰冷的瓷砖，让洪渊俊整个身体都哆嗦了一下，自然也让后穴把宋俊和又夹紧了些。宋俊和慌忙把小臂伸过去垫在洪渊俊的身体和墙壁之间想帮他隔开，却被洪渊俊娇嗔的说，你是想硌死我吗？

宋俊和抿了抿嘴，在洪渊俊看不到的背后笑得挤出了酒窝。明明身体里已经软的像一团泥，嘴上却依然不饶人的洪渊俊让一向害羞的宋俊和也突然有了恶作剧的念头。他用手直接托着洪渊俊的下巴把他的身体从墙上拉开，没做好准备的洪渊俊几乎是整个后背撞进宋俊和的怀里，姿势的改变让宋俊和的阴茎在他身体里又开拓了一块新的领地。洪渊俊尖叫还没出口就又被宋俊和的另一只手掌捂住，恶魔的声音再次在耳边响起：“浴室两边都是卧室，你就这么想要让弟弟们听到奇怪的声音，嗯？”在洪渊俊摇头的时候宋俊和却突然加快了抽插的速度，直到宋俊和感到包裹着自己下身的甬道开始颤抖，他才腾出一只手去撸动洪渊俊被冷落好久的阴茎，握住根部慢慢的按摩，然后看洪渊俊按在墙上的手指蜷曲成拳。洪渊俊射在了浴缸的侧沿上，宋俊和慢慢从他身体里退出来，随手撸了几下然后顶着洪渊俊大腿的后面射了。温热的液体沿着大腿慢慢下滑的感觉并不那么愉快，洪渊俊有点委屈的哼了一声，宋俊和也脸红了一下，迅速打开了莲蓬头。温柔的水流带走了性事之后的狼狈，似乎也带走了一些沮丧。

宋俊和帮着洪渊俊清洗了身体，之后又帮他擦干了头发。打发心满意足的男朋友回屋休息之后老老实实回来收拾残局。他拿着莲蓬头去冲洗浴缸，看见入浴剂里添加的闪粉沉淀在浴缸底，伴着残留的最后一点水慢慢流尽，像是北半球夏天的银河在黎明前渐渐融入了地平线。

 

**Author's Note:**

> 恭喜WAS让二追三了最擅长让二追三的BOS，意外真的是竞技体育的迷之魅力。


End file.
